Clashing of fates
by BloOdY-JoKeR
Summary: 2 princes, A knight and a bandit. What happens when they all meet?Is it destiny or just dumb luck? non yaoi
1. chapter 1: beginning

_Authors Note: Ok then, well...this is pretty much my first fanfic. So if it sucks, DON"T BLAME ME! Yeeeaah...ok then, you can read the story now..._

**_Clashing of fates:_** **_the beginning _**

The story starts in a world called Theom, a land in which many unknown creatures dwell, as do legends and myths forgotten by the _Real _world.

There is a myth of 4 warriors who are meant to meet. From each kingdom there comes a prince. From one kingdom comes a knight, and from nowhere comes a bandit. They are said to all meet, for each hold powers of the elements. Earth, Fire, Air and Water!

In this world there 3 kingdoms, Dethor, Salewe and Gota. Dethor is located in the mountain regions of the world. Salewe is surrounded by all three oceans, and Gota is in the valleys, close to the fiery volcanos.

Each kingdom has a noble family, witch concludes of a king a queen, a prince and a princess. The families are limited to only 2 children and if a third may be born it is killed or banished.

The noble family of Dethor are the Grangers ((AN: sorry if I spelt this wrong)). There prince is named Tyson. The Other Noble families are The Tates from salewe, with Max as their prince and The Valkovs from Gota , With Tala.

Each kingdom Joins every year to a jousting tournament ,which they call the gathering , so each kingdom has a knight. A man named Kai is the head knight for the kingdom of Gota, Robert From Dethor and Micheal for Salewe. During these times the kings can converse about boundaries and occasionally make treaties.

In small villages between the borders of all three kingdoms, bandits and thieves live to steal from any person, Or thing, that passes by. One of the most famous bandits is named Rei, and has never once been caught, or has anyone seen his true identity ,for that matter. The only way people know of him and that he is alive, is that at every gathering he steals something from right underneath the kings' noses.

Four of these people are the chosen ones, but they do not know.

* * *

_well that's all I can write right now, I know it's short but I will try my hardest to make the next chapter really long...so PLEASE REVIEW! anything is accepted! _

_-Ed _


	2. Chapter 2: first prince

_Authors Note: Hello peoples! I'm finally updating! YAAAY! Sorry that it took so long, but there was a problem that involved my comp. To get thrown out a window. But don't worry, I live on a 1 floor house so it didn't get to damaged!...but there was still the part of scaring my neibor have to death and being told 'if you don't fuckin' stop throwin crap at my yard , I'll kick your ass in jail!'. Man that guy is scary! Any who! Back to the point! I don't have much time so this might not be as long as you hope! _

* * *

Reviewers:

_Cherry fantasy_: Lol! Heehee! Thankz so much for the review! And don't worry! I'll keep writeing this!

_Spitfire-Hanyou15_: P thank you so much for reviewing! I'll try to update more quickly!

* * *

_Okie dokie then! On ward to the story! This chappie will be tyson's point of view,...kind of. _

* * *

**Chapter 2: first prince **

Tyson paced the halls of Dethor impatiently, his navy blue hair, tied up in a tight braid, floppled up and down following the movement of his steps. Life as a prince wasn't exactly _lively_. Haveing to stay indoors and only getting to go outside with an escort. A little extreme? Tyson thought it was. He sighed coming to a dead end in the large castle. He'd lived in this place all his life and he still hadn't figured out where everything was. It was like the walls moved or something!...maybe they did...

"GOD DAMMIT ALL! I CAN"T STAND THIS STUPID CASTLE!" Tyson yelled, scaring a near by servant half to death.

Some how he found his way back to his, large, room and flopped down on his bed. He groaned and rolled onto his back. Discovering that he had landed on a book.

'_At least I have the gathering_(1) _to look forward to'_ He thought, it would be his first year that he'd be able to sit near his father. Also he had a strange feeling that this year there would be something special that would happen!

A knock came from his door, awakening him from his thoughts.

"Come in!" he yelled, to lazy to get up and open the door.

A servant slowly opened the door and walked in, and closed the door behind him. He bowed, waiting for permission to speak. Tyson nodded.

"Thank you, young master, your father has ordered me to tell you you that the gathering will begin when the sun reaches the middle of the sky"

"Anything else?" Tyson asked, raising an eyebrow, for he had already known when the gathering was to begin. I mean he'd been looking forward to it all day.

"Yes, young master, your food is ready and your sister, the princess, is waiting for you to join her. Also your father informed me that he and the queen wouldn't be able to join you, they are terribly sorry."

"YES! FOOD!" Tyson yelled jumping up from his bed and quickly running out his door, almost knocking over the poor servant half to death. He yelled back a quick sorry, before speeding off to the large dining room.

When he got there he say the princess, his sister, sitting at the far end of the large table. Her brown hair held up slightly by a tiara.

"hello, Hil, hope I didn't keep you waiting to long!" Tyson said sitting down next to his sister.

"Actually, you did, brother! But now that you're here I can finally get to eat!" Hilary said, her voice tinted with annoyance.

"Heh heh, sorry sis" Tyson said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Soon their meal was brought out and they both started eating. Seeing as their parents weren't here tyson didn't even bother with manners, eating a lot and fast. As for Hilary, she always had manners, and kept shooting glares at her brother, for his poor manner.

As soon as they had finished and cleaned up, it was time to leave. Tyson felt as if he would burst with excitement, as he and Hilary got into a coach, prepared for them, that would take them the over 400 fathoms(2) to the gathering.

The ride felt as if it took hours, but Tyson could stand sitting around for a little while, for what they were waiting to get to was one of most fun things in his life.

* * *

1: if you didn't read the first chapter you won't know what this is!

2: a fathom is 6 feet

_I'm sorry, but I'm gonna end it here. The next chap Will be Tyson's_ _to! But he will be at the gathering!_ _and I will tell you the names of each princess as you meet each prince! Well, thats about it for now! Hope you liked this chapter! _

_Please Review! anything is accepted! _

-Ed


End file.
